Total Drama Challenge
by AlmightyOZ
Summary: The challenge of a lifetime is starting for a group of OCs. They will be pushed to the limit while competing in challenges based off of different video-games and genres. In the end, only one will survive Chris, Chef, and the other contestants. The winner will walk away with the prize, but will anybody be the same after the final round is over?
1. Introduction

Spotlights came on as the sounds of cheering fans rose up in the background. Montages of famous video-games played in the background as the host with an ego larger than the Nile river flashed his grin, which was probably patented by now.

"I'm Chris Mclean, the host of the wickedly awesome series Total Drama!" he shouted as his glaringly bright teeth permanently blinded a cameraman in the audience. "This is Chef Hatchet. He kinda helps me sometimes."

"I slave over a computer, cooking up your fancy technology, and all I get is 'kinda helping'!?"

"You know that after last season the producers cut back on all of our paychecks! Heck, even I'm only kinda helping now." He turned back to the audience and winked. "Our producers had plans for a Total Drama Action, but they calculated that if we did something like that, our ratings would go way down and we'd probably have to bring back someone like Courtney just to make it half watchable."

"I'm still in the red after her spree of lawyer-fueled range…" Chef grumbled, twisting around in his seat impatiently.

"Anywoo, the second season is going to be fueled by you guys. That's right, the readers! Fifteen to twenty of the wackiest OCs will go head to head in the most epic game ever made! Be prepared for Total Drama Challenge, a video-game inspired season in which you'll see a life-sized Mario racing cart track, the spooky corridors of a castle like the one in Amnesia, and the gory blood of a dilapidated Castlevania game! So, what are you waiting for!? Get to the applying already!"

Author's Notice: Paste this into the review section and answer all the questions. I'll let you know within a day if your OC made it! I might ask a few more questions to those who get in.

Full Name:

Age (Thirteen and up):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strategy:

Biography (Be creative! Branch out from Harolds and Evas!):

Clothes:

Swimsuit:

Physical Appearance:

Family:

Personality:

Reasons for Applying:

Audition Tape (The longer the better!):


	2. The Search Continues

"The search is a little way past half over!" Chris Mclean shouted. He was seated in a helicopter with Chef Hatchet. They were flying to the next location that they were examining for a possible set.

"All of the applications so far have been great," Chef Hatchet grumbled, "and even though I can't believe that I'm saying this, I think that season will be even better than the first one."

"Oh, for sure. Well, we've come up with a few questions for those that have been chosen so far. Be sure to check out the five or so extra questions we're adding below."

"See you guys at the premiere!" Chef Hatchet snarled. He then picked up Chris and they gently parachuted out of the helicopter together.

Author's Notice: Everyone that has applied had been chosen so far! We still need nine more people before I can begin writing.

Corey Walker – Grojbandian180

Jared Porlen – TheFlameBlade

Francis Baracads – Flim-Flam Brothers

Roseann Delanoe – Billie J. Chesterfeld

Vodak Litzaki – EvilAngel666

Angel Hale – EvilAngel666

Con Eli Staff – constaff

Lucille "Lucy" O'Malley – PaperKayak

Emma Smith – Guest

Jason Myers – Guest

Alice Zion Perimoch – Lord Xamweth Oudeis

Also, being the stupid guy that I am, I forgot a few questions on the applications.

Sleepwear –

Relationship? –

If yes, who? –

Stereotype –

Fears –

You can just PM the answers to me. Thanks!


	3. The Search Ends

Applications are now officially closed! Check below for a list of OCs. I got a lot more applications than I needed, but they were all so unique that I could not turn any of them down. Twenty-seven competitors will be featured. I sure do hope I can write at least a few of them the way the creators envisioned them! Also, I got many more women than men, so be prepared for the early eliminations to be female heavy. Here is a list of ten things about this story.

- This FanFiction piece will be utilizing the style of competition that was popularized by TheKoboldNecromancer. For those of you who do not know how that works, each episode there will be new teams, and the losing team will face their own challenge for individual immunity. This method works really well for OCs, and I am confident that it will lends itself well to the video-game challenges.

- I will try to write a chapter every week, but with the end of school looming, that may be difficult. Once summer starts, I will have a lot of writing time and it is possible that several chapters will be posted every week.

- This will be a very long story. Episodes will take several chapters to tell, because the challenges are quite intricate and I am hoping to spice them up with lots of character development for the OCs.

- Once your character has been eliminated, stick around! I will be showing a lot of the eliminated campers to add variety to the story, and I can tell you right now at least one person, maybe even two, will be returning at the merge.

- This story will take place around the island as well as in virtual reality. Most of the individual immunity challenges will take place on the island, as well as camp life and the elimination ceremonies.

- I have planned out most of the video-games that will be included, and some of them are Portal, The Last of Us, Heavy Rain, Flappy Bird, and Assassin's Creed.

- There will be a Minecraft episode. ; )

- The elimination order is still very much up in the air at this point. I know the first boot and who some of the people who make it to the merge are, but other than that...

- I enjoy writing very much, so when you get the new chapter alert, you may want to set aside some quality time. I once wrote a two thousand page Total Drama story.

- Expect the first chapter sometime this weekend. I have to sketch out the basic plot lines, which will take a good amount of time. Plus I have school.

Author's Notice: Now to the part you have been waiting for. The list of OCs!

Men:

Corey Walker – Grojbandian180

Jared Porlen – TheFlameBlade

Francis Baracads – Flim-Flam Brothers

Con Eli Staff – constaff

Jason Myers – Guest

Jules Evan Corven White – DuckeryLuck

Hunter Delta – copperstar82

Tiago Crads – TD Super Fan

Samael "Sammy" di Vincenzo – Toxic Smiling

Dylan Michael Anderson – TotalDramaGirl01

Josiah "Joe" Robertson – TotalDramaGirl01

Women:

Roseann Delanoe – Billie J. Chesterfeld

Vodak Litzaki – EvilAngel666

Angel Hale – EvilAngel666

Lucille "Lucy" O'Malley – PaperKayak

Emma Smith – Guest

Kristin "Carly" Wilson – Guest

Briar Monroe – Briar 4

Ryan Bethel – Guest

Miley Cruikshank – Guest

Kathleen Amber Carter – TDSuperFan

Alice Zion Perimoch – Lord Xamweth Oudeis

Sarah Johnson – goldrose195

Addison "Addie" Loraine Smith – TotalDramaGirl01

Jennifer "Jen" Smith – TotalDramaGirl01

Mackenzie "Mack" Burromuerto – TotalDramaGirl01

Bella "Belle" Wilson – TotalDramaGirl01

That is all. Hopefully this will turn out really well. Make sure to add the story to your alerts, and do not forget to review!


	4. Let the Games Begin!, Part One

Chris Mclean stood on the Dock of Shame, his grin once again brightening up his handsome face. "The journey is over to find our new cast! We received millions of applications, but in the end only twenty-seven were accepted. Two last minute editions were made just yesterday even, due to a small technological malfunction…"

"I'm trying my best!" Chef Hatchet roared from somewhere off in the distance. Chris just shook his head in response.

"Anyway, the contestants are on their way here as we speak. They'll be dropped off by boat, and in just a few minutes they'll be wishing that they had never been born!" A honk sounded in the not so far off distance, followed by the squeaking of a frustrated bird. "It looks like the first camper is here a little bit earlier than what was planned. Let's go check out the losers who'll be on the show this season."

The first person to step off of the boat was a tall guy wearing a thin army green driftwood hoodie underneath a black t-shirt. His grey beanie drifted down to cover up his brown eyes as he rushed over to the host.

"Chris Mclean! I love Total Drama. I'm pretty much your biggest fan, by the way."

"Sure you are," Chris chuckled. "Meet Corey, everyone!"

"You have my Adderall medication, right?"

"Of course. Now move over. Someone else is arriving." The next someone was a girl with brown-green eyes and tattoos of birds on her forearms. She walked with an air of confidence, which made Chris happy. It was always better when their spirits were crushed.

"Roseann, looking good!"

"Are you implying that I would ever not look good?" she asked, her hair flipping around as she spoke.

"I'll ignore that for now, just for the sake of time," Chris blustered out. "Everyone, welcome Vodka!"

Silence reigned supreme for a few seconds. "Vodka!?" Nobody answered. Corey began to whistle slowly.

"The TROLL!" a voice shouted. A blur of black barred down on Roseann, knocking both of them into the water. Corey just stared silently. "Sorry." the girl who had jumped onto Roseann apologized when they resurfaced a moment later. "I thought that you were my mortal enemy, but I guess I was mistaken."

"Obviously," Roseann replied, slightly irritated.

**Confession Cam – Vodka**

My one true love was taken from me by an evil troll lady, but I shall save him from the desperate clutches of evil!  
During the commotion, two more campers had arrived. One was a nerdy looking boy, while the other one was a girl who was positively leaking peppiness.

"That would be perfect for the video game about hot girls I'm designing." The boy chuckled and then high-fived Chris.

"Jared! Nice to see you, bra!"

"Angel Hale. It's a pleasure to meet you, darling," the girl spoke up in a thick British accent. Chris nodded approvingly, and then Angel moved over to stand next to Vodka. She wrinkled her nose after a few seconds and then moved as far away from the crazy girl as possible. Jared held out a hand, but she casually ignored it. He shrugged and then turned to chat with Corey.

"Next up is Francis," Chris announced. A green eyed young man stepped off of his boat. His black leather jacket whipped around in the wind, giving him the appearance of an intense, buff, and heroic leader.

"Hey, I heard that there was going to be zombies," he announced in a thick, chocolaty voice. "Is this my team?"

"Nope," Chris replied. Even the host was calmer and more laid back than usually due to being around Francis. Another boat pulled up at that moment, but this one was carrying three girls and one guy. Two girls were chatting excitedly with the guy, while the other girl was off by herself. When she saw Chris, she gave a small yelp and darted behind a wooden barrel.

"My favorite episode was the one where Peggy learned to share," the boy was explaining.

"What show is this?" Corey snickered. "It sounds pretty girly, if you ask me."

"It's, um, Happy Tree Friends. Peggy gets brutally murdered later in that episode."

"But that's not what we were talking about," one of the girls spoke up, looking quite confused. She was wearing massive amounts of the color pink. "We were referring Our Little, ow!" The boy had elbowed her in the back, hard.

"Meet Carly, Tiago, and Miley, everyone!" Chris interrupted. The pink girl, Carly, waved, while the boy, Tiago, just blushed. Miley stood there silently. "Have any of you seen Kathleen? She was supposed to be with you guys…"

"I'm behind the barrel," a small voice squeaked, "but I'm not coming out until Chris leaves."

"What's wrong with her?" Jared asked curiously.

"She has androphobia, which is a fear of men," Chris explained before turning back toward the barrel. "I need you to come out. I'm the host; I can't just go away."

"Fine," Kathleen replied after a long pause. A few seconds later she emerged with a large, brown paper bag over her head with slits for her eyes, nose, and mouth.

"Well, we'll just have to work on that," Chris sighed.

**Confession Cam – Tiago**

So I like this show called Our Little Equine, but I can't let any of the guys know that. The whole reason I auditioned for this show was to prove that I can be a man! Hopefully there is no challenges involving cute little animals getting hurt… What am I talking about!? This is Total Drama, for Pete's sake! I'll be lucky if Chris doesn't make me kill things.

"Nice bag," The next camper chuckled as she got off of her boat. She had dark, straight brown hair going down to her shoulders and light brown eyes. "You know that I have AHUS, right?"

"Yep," Chris replied. "Don't worry, I signed some papers that say that we can't discriminate against you due to that, as much as I want to." At that moment, Angel approached the new girl to say hello, but was promptly shot in the face with a NERF dart.

"Sorry," the newest victim stuttered. "I thought that you were attacking me or something."

"Why would I ever do that? I'm Angel, by the way."

"Sarah. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm sure it would have been, if you hadn't tried to kill me first."

"Ladies, ladies, settle down!" Chris shouted. "It's time to say hello to our next camper. Everyone give a warm welcome to Jules!" There was a pause that stretched even longer than the one when Vodka had been introduced. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" Jules was silent, almost as quiet as a ninja, as he slithered forward. Only Chris heard him whisper _helter skelter._ There was an air of menace floating around him, even though he looked calm and collective. He strolled forward until he was standing in front of everyone in the exact middle of the dock, and then withdrew a few yellowed notecards from his jacket pocket which he began to read.

"You will not know when it is going to begin. It could be in five minutes, or it could be in a few days. After this… experience, you will most likely consider me an asshole. My goal is for at least some of you to love me for it. I wish to share that orgasmic feeling with you, the one that comes with despair. I need for someone else to feel my joy, even if it means destroying the rest." He cleared his throat, put the notecards back into his pocket, and then shrunk back into the shadowy end of the dock.

**Confession Cam – Jules**

I love despair. I always have. Soon the others will feel my pain, and then they will either rise up with me or be smashed into the ground!

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Chris exclaimed. Everyone was still staring forward, dumbfounded. They could not believe what had just happen. The time to ponder Jules and his dark warning, however, was cut short with the arrival of the next two campers.

"Bonjour, everyone! I'm Bella, but you may call me Belle," one of the new arrivals announced with a thick air of excitement. She had waist length blonde hair and eyes that were as blue as the ocean.

"And I'm Emma, but you guys can just call me Emma," the other girl interrupted. Only Jared and Corey laughed at this, and so naturally Emma moved over to stand by them.

"Nice hat," Corey commented, pointing at the light blue hat with a shooting star in the front of it outlined in white that sat upon her head. "Where did you get it?"  
"My dad gave it to me when I was four, right before he left me at an orphanage."

"Wow," Jared replied with awe. "Sometimes I think that my life is bad when I get ignored, but you've gone through is much worse."

"Eh, no big deal. As long as I have my hat on, I feel pretty confident about everything." Another boat began to move close to the shore, but before it docked a suitcase went flying out the window and almost decapitated Francis. Sounds of yelling reached the ears of the contestants as the boat finally hit the sand of the beach.

"You cheated on me!" a feminine voice spoke from the boat in a slight German accent.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm sorry!" another, deeper voice responded.

"Wow," Sarah commented from the dock. "They've already had time to be together and then break up, and they haven't even gotten off the boat yet. I need to get busy."

"Nope," Chris chuckled as he casually glanced at his watch. They were ahead of schedule. "We thought that it would create some more drama if we cast two pairs of people who had known each other before the show. Meet Dylan and Addie, everyone!"

Upon hearing their names, the teenagers quickly got off of the boat and then stood sheepishly on the dock.

"Hi, I'm Dylan," The boy spoke up first with a little wave. He was a bit muscular, and wore a blue and white plaid shirt.

Next the girl pushed her way in front of her ex-love. "I'm Addie, and let me tell you ladies, don't even think about dating this clown. He ruined my life!"

"Now, that's not exactly true. You were at fault too!" Soon the couple was blabbering away again. Vodka pretended that the clouds were murdering each other, Jules began to write in his journal, and Tiago tried desperately to prove his manliness by talking to Francis about zombies. Finally, Chris used an air horn to get Addie and Dylan to settle down.

"Finally! As much as fighting is good for the ratings, I think that went on a bit too long. I mean look, Miley's asleep." This was true. The shy girl was snoozing away, and a thin string of drool was dripping down her cheek and into her palm. "Now, the next camper is a bit of an oddball. He's lacking in the area of self-confidence, but he makes up for it in heart."

"I won't go!" a voice shouted from inside the next boat. There was a brief struggle, and then Chef Hatchet managed to toss the reluctant boy out of the door. He was very skinny, with lime green shoes and a matching beanie.

"I'm Con, but it's not like anybody cares," he managed to stutter out after collecting himself from the fall.

"So I see that you've met Chef Hatchet already," Chris replied sweetly.

"Um, yes. He's a very… interesting fellow."

"Little twerp didn't want to leave ma boat!" the Chef shouted as he drove away to pick up the next camper. "He kept talking about how everyone would probably hate him. I couldn't hear this advertisement for a pony cuz of his loud mouth!" Con blushed beet red with embarrassment and then scampered into the lineup of campers rather quickly.

"Hey, I'm Francis. What's up?"  
"Nothing," Con replied. His face now looked like someone had pressed a hot iron onto it.

**Confession Cam – Con**

I have huge problems with how I perceive myself. My family tells me that's a phase and I'll grow out of it, but what if it never ends!? What if I stay lonely forever!?  
Two more campers had arrived by now. One was a dark skinned girl with long, shiny black hair. The other girl had brownish-orange hair and blue-green eyes, along with quite a bit of freckles stretching across the bridge of her nose.

"I'm Briar, y'all," the first girl announced. "Hopefully we can all get along."

"Yeah, I hope so too," the other girl replied slowly as she carefully scanned the seventeen other campers. "My name's Lucy, everyone, and I'm an expert in survival."

"Are you now?" Francis asked, raising an eyebrow. "I would consider myself to be quite competent in that area as well." The pair began to chat, while Briar found her home between Carly and Kathleen, who was still wearing the brown paper bag over her head.

"I'm assuming she has a fear?" Briar asked Carly smartly. "If I had to guess, I would say that it is androphobia, which is a fear of men."

"I… thi…think that's what Chris told us," Carly answered the question, trembling slightly in awe of Briar's superior intelligence.

On the other side of the dock, Angel had noticed that nobody was talking to Roseann. "Hello," she spoke up after maneuvering herself around Addie, who was still fighting with Dylan. "I am truly sorry that you were assaulted by that viscous creature, darling," She pointed at Vodka, who was now chasing a stick that she was holding in her other hand. The piece of wood had a large earthworm crawling around on the other end, and as the other two girls watched, Vodka shrugged, ripped the creature off of its home, and then threw it into her mouth nonchalantly.

"It's fine," Roseann assured Angel. "I wonder who the person is that she was talking about?"

"I'm sure that this so called 'troll' is just the product of an overexcited imagination." Angel replied, but she refused to look Roseann in the eyes when she spoke.

On another part of the dock, Belle was chatting with Con. As soon as she had saw him, she knew that he was just ripe for the picking. The picking, of course, was for an alliance.

"Hello there, Con is it?"

"Yes," He glanced up quietly, his short, spikey blonde hair wavering slightly in the faltering wind. "What do you want?"

"Well, I noticed that you have a ton of heart, Con. I respect that a lot, I really do. Heart is something that I look for in my relationships as well, but that's not the point. I want to make a power alliance with someone, and my first choice was you!"

"An alliance?" the teenager replied curiously. "I don't think that I'm good enough for your alliance. Don't you want somebody like Francis, or even Jared?"

"Nope. To tell the truth, I think that I really need someone like you. My second choice when I saw the list of competitors was Jules, but I think that we can safely assume that Jules is not interested in any alliances…"

"Hmm… OK. I'll think about it."

**Confession Cam – Belle**

You give my generous offer a nice long think, Con. If you say yes, then great! But if you say no, I have a strange inkling that you may be seeing the Boat of Losers a lot sooner that even you expected to…

By this time, another boat had pulled up. It was evident that the boy who stepped off of it was rich, not only by the fact that he was wearing a black peacoat and a grey scarf, but also by the slight smirk that possessed his face almost all the time.

"My name, fellow 'campers' as we are to be called, is Samael di Vincenzo, but you may call me Sammy if you are so inclined." Sammy finished his short speech with just a small flourish, and then strutted his way over to Chris. "You must be the host, good sir. It is an absolute pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to see you, Sammy," Chris replied. "Did you hear that, Chef Hatchet!? This kid just called me 'sir'. I've been called quite a lot of things in my life, but I don't think one of them is sir!"

"I can't imagine why." Sammy shook Chris' hand and was about to step over to begin greeting the other contestants when all hell broke loose. A small device was tossed out of the boat that Sammy had arrived on and onto the dock. A few seconds later, a thick cloud of smoke convoluted the surrounding air. Several campers made gasping and choking noises, but nobody was actually injured, except maybe that Kathleen and Sarah peed their pants.

As the smoke began to clear at last, a new figure appeared on the dock. She was tall for her age and had blue eyes and brown hair. She was also bent over double, laughing so hard that her baseball cap almost fell off of her head at one point. "That… was awesome!"

"No, it wasn't!" Chris hissed. "My hair was almost ruined!" He quickly removed a gigantic tube of his hair gel from a hidden pocket and fixed his jet black mane. "Unfortunately, the producers wouldn't let me veto competitors, so now we're stuck with Ryan here. She's our resident prankster for the season."

"Watch your step," the tomboy warned. "If you get on my bad side, I'll devote my entire being to pranking you. I've got some really really really goooooooood ideas up my sleeve!"

"Perfect," Jules whispered from the shadowy end of the dock.

The next boat was another one thought to contain no people at all. After a few seconds, Miley claimed that she could hear the sounds of sloppy, wet kissing coming from inside, which jogged Chris' memory of who was supposed to arrive next.

"We are soon going to be graced with the presence of Joe and Jenn," Chris informed the twenty-one campers who had already arrived. "Remember when Addie and Dylan arrived and I told you that the producers selected two pairs of people who had known each other before the show? Well, Jenn and Joe are the second pair."

The kissing sounds began to sound like they were moving forward, and then two more teenagers appeared in the doorway of the boat. They stood there, kissing, for several minutes before Chef Hatchet threw them off of the boat and drove away, honking his horn and killing birds with the boat's polluting smoke as he did so.

"I'm Jenn," the girl sighed. She was tan and wore skinny jeans and a tank top.

"And I'm Josiah, but you guys are welcome to call me Joe," her boyfriend interrupted. He was also tan and wore regular jeans and a button down shirt. The couple immediately went back to kissing.

"Alright…" Chris looked a little bit disgruntled, but he regained his composer almost at once.

"Excuse me!" A voice called out from behind the happy lovers, and then another girl pushed her way in between them. "You simply can't imagine how horrible it was being on the same boat as those idiots!"

"Hi, I'm Ryan," Ryan announced. She furiously shook the other girl's hand.

"I'm Mackenzie."

"Mack! I can call you Mack, right?"

"Um, no…"

"Great! I'm sure we'll be best friends, Mack!"

"My name is not Mack!" Mackenzie shrieked, but it was too late. The nickname had stuck, and so everyone else began to move forward to introduce themselves to "Mack". Jenn and Joe took a break from kissing to shake everyone's hands as well.

**Confession Cam – Mackenzie**

Great, just great! I'm here one minute, and I already have an annoying nickname. I was hoping to play it cool, maybe make an alliance if the going gets tough when we're down to the wire. Now all of the attention is on me, and there is nothing I can do to stop it!

Now there were just three campers left to be introduced. The next person to step off of a boat was a muscular girl wearing what appeared to be a modern suit of armor underneath blue jeans and a white hoodie.

"Alice!" Chris announced joyfully. "Looking good! Ready to be tormented?"

"I doubt that it will be worse than anything that I've been through," she replied sullenly. Jules brightened up at this and began to rub his hands together in gleeful delight. "Am I the last one to arrive? I hope so. This is already waaaaay too many people for me…"

"Hey, I like your sword." Jared interrupted with a look of curiosity. "Is it authentic?"

"Yeah," Alice replied slowly. The sword in question was sheathed at her side. "Nerd…" This was under her breath, and afterward she slumped into the line of campers.

The next person to arrive was a small guy, but he did not seem to care about was going on around him. He was hunched over a small red gaming device, and he looked to be intensely concentrating, as was evident by the sweat beads dripping down his forehead, his flying fingers, and his tongue poking out between his lips.

"New high score!" The gaming device screamed this so loud that the boy startled and dropped it onto the ground, where it promptly crushed a squirrel.

"Hi," he stuttered sheepishly. "I'm Jason, and I'm pretty much addicted to videogames." He then took out a device that looked the same as the other one except for the fact that this one was green.

"Is that why you have a picture of a goomba on your shirt?" someone asked, but Jason did not reply.

"OK then," Chris shrugged as he came back into view. "There's just one camper left, and his name is Hunter. We've been told that he won't be arriving by boat, but instead as to be brought in by helicopter." Chef Hatchet came over the loudspeaker at that moment, causing the bird that had been nesting in it since the first season to fall squawking to the ground.

"The helicopter dropped Hunter off at the camper fire pit!" the deranged man explained. "Get your asses over here now so that we can get past introductions. The audience is probably bored half to death by now!"

A few minutes later, twenty-six teenagers and one tired host arrived in the center of the island. During the long trek, Chris had pointed out the Main Lodge to the contestants, as well as a mysterious looking board that contained color coded versions of their names. Other things had been noticed as well, but the one thing that seemed to be missing from the first season was the team cabins.

A large helicopter had landed at the campfire pit, and for some reason this caused Vodka to jump behind a large bush almost at once. Two men with black glasses and matching suits with communication devices attached to their ears appeared after a moment

"Chris Maclean, I presume?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, that's me…"

"We're with the United States' CIA. Hunter Delta is with us because of his, er, strange history and current position outside of the show."

"Hi!" Hunter shouted as he scrambled out of the helicopter. He wore a fedora with a black crow's feather sticking out of it and black and red track shoes. "You guys may know me as the Scizorta."

"He's that kid who was raised by wolves!" Briar whispered to Carly excitedly. Hunter began to introduce himself to the other contestants as Chris signed some papers, and then the CIA agents retired back into the helicopter and took off.

Once the wind had died down, Chris walked back in front of the group and motioned for silence. "Well, now that everyone's introduced, it's time to find out where you guys will be living this season! Health inspectors investigated the island after the first season and told us that the team cabins did not pass certain, um… basic living requirements. Now we have one two story cabin with thirty beds, so there's lots of space and it's relatively clean…ish. We're also allowing coed rooms this season, because we know mature teenager girls just love horny teenage boys."

"Alright!" Tiago shouted, and was then slapped in the face by Mack. She obviously did not understand that he was only excited about the situation because it meant that he would have people close by that he would be able to relate to.

"You'll have ample amounts of time to unpack and get to know each other," Chris assured the competitors, "but first we need to create teams. Now, as you know, this season will feature different teams every episode. For this first challenge, the teams will be formed using team captains and schoolyard picks. There does happen to be twenty-seven of you, which presents a problem. One of you will not be picked…" The campers looked around at each other darkly, sizing up the competition. Nobody wanted to be the one to not be chosen.

Chef Hatchet came into view in his signature pink dress, carrying a large bowl filled with pieces of paper, presumably with the names of the teenagers on them. "The first team captain," he grunted as he reached into the bowl, "is Sammy!"

"Brilliant," the boy in question whispered.

**Confession Cam – Sammy**

My strategy in picking teammates is to assemble a team that would not only be useful in all areas, as I have no idea what the challenge will be like, but also with enough unlikeable people on it that in the eventuality that we do lose, I run no risk of being targeted for possessing the rather thrilling title of "team captain."

"The second team captain is…" Hatchet continued as he grabbed another piece of paper, "Vodka!"

"Oh, great," Angel spoke up sarcastically. "Now we have a psycho crazy bitch calling the shots."

"This is how it is going to work," Chris shouted as he cleared his throat. "Sammy will start, followed by Vodka. When your name is called, if it is called at all, go to the mat that your new team captain is standing on. Sammy, go ahead whenever you're ready."

"This is a hard choice," Sammy announced. He feigned a look of intense concentration, when in reality he had already made up his mind. "Do I choose someone who I think is strong, or do I pick someone who is intelligent? I could always snatching somebody I think Vodka will chose, just to mess up her plans, if she has any that is…"

"Hurry up!" someone shouted, causing Sammy to scowl.

"Fine, I pick Mack!"

The preppy girl simply rolled her eyes. "Obviously I would get picked first, I mean, what's not to like about me?"

Chris turned to Vodka, who barked out "Angel!" without even thinking for a moment.

"But I hate you," the British girl looked stunned. "Why would you want me on your team?"

The crazy girl shrugged and scratched behind her ears. "You're interesting, and I think that your accent is funny. 'Ello, chap! Welcome to team Vodka!"

Sammy spent some time actually thinking about his next choice. "Briar." He finally made up his mind.

"Hunter!" This was just as quickly as before.

"Hmm… Tiago."

"Jared."

"Let's go with… Francis."

"Go, go, Jason! Make our team proud!"

"Corey, I choose you!"

Vodka paused now for the first time since she went flying off of the boat. She paced back and forth, examining the sixteen remaining campers. "Kathleen."

Angel face palmed. "That is literally the worst decision you could have made."

Sammy also took some time with his next choice. "Ryan!" The prankster girl seemed more than happy to comply.

"Con."

"Carly."

"I would like to choose Dylan." The muscular jock had to be pried away from Addie. The couple had been fighting the entire time.

"Going with the same theme as Vodka's last choice, I'm going to chose Joe." The parting of Jenn and Joe was almost as long as when they had first come onto the island.

"Pick Addie!" Dylan hissed in Vodka's ear, but she ignored him.

"Sarah, please."

"Jenn." Jenn was happy to be reunited with Joe, even though their separation had be quite short.

"I'll go with Roseann."

"Addie," Sammy quickly announced, causing Dylan to sigh with regret.

"Alice would be nice to have on my team."

"Belle."

"That didn't take long at all," Belle sighed sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"Lucy, you're cool."

"Emma," Sammy grinned. "Come on over to my team, girl." This left only Jules and Miley behind. It was obvious why Jules had not been chosen yet, and Miley was so shy that Sammy and Vodka had probably just forgotten about her.

"This is a very difficult decision," Vodka explained. "Jules, from what I can see, nobody likes you. Mary-"

"It's Miley!"  
"My point exactly. Jules, I feel like you are much more unique than Miley, but in this case that's not a very good thing. You could steal character development and valuable scenes, not to mention awesome breaks of the fourth wall, from my teammates." There was an awkward pause for a few seconds.

"Um, Vodka? Could you tell us who your last pick is, please?" Chris asked timidly.

"Didn't I already do that?"

"Er, no…"

"Miley. I pick Miley." The shy girl gave a desperate sigh of relief, while Jules' eyes glinted red with anger.

"You'll regret this!" he hissed. "I could have shown you so much despair. We could have had so much fun together…"

"Wait a minute," Chris look startled. "Did I make it look like Jules was eliminated? Oh, no! By not picking Jules, you haven't eliminated him. Instead... you've given him all the power." There was a collective groan as Jules began to smile wickedly and rub his hands together.

Author' Notice: So what did you guys think? I know that the characterization was a bit uneven, but that should change when the challenge starts next chapter. Don't forget to review with your thoughts!

Sammy's Team: Sammy, Mack, Briar, Tiago, Francis, Corey, Ryan, Carly, Joe, Jenn, Addie, Belle, and Emma.

Vodka's Team: Vodka, Angel, Hunter, Jared, Jason, Kathleen, Con, Dylan, Sarah, Roseann, Alice, Lucy, and Miley

No Team: Jules


End file.
